Project Infinite: Devil's Rise Special Edition
by MoneyMakerKid
Summary: Strong/Skilled almost Godlike OC x Harem, M rated for, foul language, fights, overpower, gore, etc. After Angel's 18 birthday he escape, fighting his way to freedom, in his last struggle with Adam it send me to a world fill with demons, devil, fallen angels and more. Will he survive? Will he have a new life? Or will he have to protect his new home and friends? This is his Story...
1. Prolouge

**Project Infinite: Devil's Rise**

**Hey there fellow readers and writers, Money here with an alternative version of Project Infinite, before my laptop died, I check a message from one of you (won't say who) and challenge me with the story, saying "what if Angel, when to another dimension, instead of the Naruto Universe" so here it is another Project Infinite Fiction, but with a few twist and turns.**

**Like the original it's a Harem fiction, god-like oc, a few changes of powers, but all the same.**

**For now am gonna keep the Harem a secret and also their anthro ponies, you know half human, half pony, Angel gonna be full fledge human… half devil, half angel, half biomass…. Yeah he looks human, but he's a weapon of mass destruction, with choices like in Infamous.**

**Anyway enjoy…. ^^ and remember I don't own anything, except the oc**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

"**Powers or Skills****"**

"**Demonic Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking'**

**Angel's Bio: Year 4529**

Since the day he was born, the scientists took him, kill his parents and experimented on him. Angel was born with a special gene, a gene of a God and because of that he was tested on, he was implanted with everything, from high tech eyes (if you play Mass Effect 2 and 3, look at the Illusive Man eyes and you get Angel's eyes) to strength, endurance, charm and more (All of the S.P.E.C.I.A.L from Fallout 10/10) a Monocyte Breeder Implant and a Sub-Dermal Armor.

He was also be given special demon power from a few of the owners like, the **Devil Bringer**, **Alastor** _'The Thunder Sword'_ and the _'Spirit of Lightning'_, **Nevan** is guitar like Devil arm, it can control _powerful electricity_ and _bloodthirsty bats_, **Gilgamesh** is a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask and back armor, **Lucifer** is a sword-summoning apparatus, it's a hellish weapon worn like a backpack, and its able to spawn countless number of spectral swords to hover around it and lastly **Pandora **it's a briefcase that is able to transform into 666 different and devastating forms.

For weapons he was given, the **Rebellion**, the **Yamato**, the **Red Queen**, the **Blue Rose** and finally **Ebony** & **Ivory**.

(All weapons from DMC, which I don't own)

He was also being upgraded to quick learn anything he wants, they also gave him a special prototype or 'tail beast', they created call 'Infinite no Yoko' giving him the spiritual energy or 'chakra' and the scientist say its stronger than the rest of the other tail beast, also unlimited chakra, _youki_ and stamina (*hint, hint*). Also all the knowledge of _Ninjutsu_, _Genjutsu_, _Taijutsu_, _Kenjutsu_, _Kinjutsu_, _Sage Art's_ (different mode's and new one's) and _Fuinjutsu._

He was also train in different weapons, Fire arms and to use his environments to win. In two years he was injected with the **Blacklight** Virus and it adapted with Angel's blood fast and knowledge of different weapons came to mind with other abilities like **Hunter Vision** that helps him a few times to avoid trouble from the guards or other test subjects, he also master all forms and powers, like the **Claws** to the **Blade**.

He was also exposes to a Magic source of raw light/dark magic, to which quickly fuse with Angel and also knowledge of hundreds, if not thousands spells and more.

Lastly are the Bloodlines of all the clans they found in the Elemental Nation and injected them in him, they also gave him three of all mighty eyes, but an error happen and all the bloodlines fuse to create what Angel call his **Eternal Mangekyō Rinnegan** (Juubis Eyes, it's like a mix of both Sharingan and Rinnegan) plus all Elements and Sub-Elements.

But all this came with a price: pain, agony, sorrow and so on, never a break to rest always tested, always experimented on. Angel sometimes wish for the pain to go away, to just die and make the pain go away, but couldn't and the scientist lock him up, using special locks that are attach to the walls in the side to hold him in place.

**Present Time**

Here we see a 18 year old Angel, chain and lockdown, like a wild animal, he stood 6"9 tall, spiky snowy white hair, tan skin, he has a scar running over his lip on the left side, he wore a black with red trench coat, a white button shirt with a red vest, dark blue dress pants with a red line on its left side, black/red combat boots, his left arm has the Infamous, **Devil Bringer **(from Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Devil Bringer).

He slowly started to shake, until he lifted his eyes, opening them to reveal his **Rinnegan**, **Mangekyō Sharingan**, then the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** and finally his **Eternal Mangekyō Rinnegan**.

Angel looks toward the glass door the put on, to kept an eye on him, both guard there saw his eyes, both guard eyes widen in shock and fear, before they could call for back up or help, Angel said two word that will shake the Facility apart "**Shinra Tensei**" after that all hell broke loose.

The power following the attack destroy the glass wall, sending shards towards the guards, cutting their arms, one lose his head, the other his left leg and both got cut in half. The alarms in the Facility rang through the whole place, Angel's locks were disable, he pulls his arms from the locks, rubbing his sore wrist, biomass dance around his whole body, he close his eyes and open them again, revealing dark brown eyes.

He calmly walks out of his '_cell_', stepping over the bloody corpse of the guards, his biomass grabbing the body to replenish his energy 'aright first stop the Armory for the weapons and other misc.' he thought walking towards the Armory,

**Armory**

Angel made it to the Armory, whistling a friendly tone, ignoring the bloodbath he left behind him getting here (camera looks behind Angel, to see the whole hallway, cover in blood) he walks up the door, Biomass dancing around his arms, shifting into **Muscle Mass**, he then pry the door open, his arms changing back to normal.

He starts to look around, quickly finding his weapons, **Red Queen**, **Yamato**, **Rebellion**, **Blue Rose**, **Ebony** & **Ivory**, he also found the demon souls of the others, to which fuse to his body, plus a few blueprints, storage scrolls, which he use to seal everything in the whole freaking Armory (Holy crap his enemies are screwed), quickly holstering **Blue Rose**, **Ebon**y & **Ivory**, and putting **Red Queen** on his back, he calmly walks out of the Armory, only to be surrounded by an Army of guards and Demon guards, Dr. Adam, the one who funded this Project, was in front with a Demonic looking arm on his whole right arm "ah Project Infinite, leaving so soon" ask Adam with a smug look.

Angel looks at him, then army, analyzing how to do this, but with a shrug, he grabs the hilt of Red Queen, revving it up, getting a roar that sounded of a beast, the blade glowing a fiery red, Angel's eyes glow a demonic red "you talk too much Adam, so shut up and FIGHT" and with that Angel dash forward into Adam and the Army.

**LET THE BLOODSHED BEGIN!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Project Infinite: Devil's Rise**

**Hey readers, writers, guys and gals, welcome to Project Infinite Devil's Rise, I hope you all enjoy it, I also been working on other alternatives, so there might be other Projects.**

**Anyway enjoy…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, except the OC and storyline. **

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

"**Powers or Skills****"**

"**Demonic Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking'**

**All Attacks are from all the Devil May Cry Games, that I don't own.**

**Past**

Angel looks at him, then army, analyzing how to do this, but with a shrug, he grabs the hilt of _**Red Queen**_, revving it up, getting a roar that sounded of a beast, the blade glowing a fiery red, Angel's eyes glow a demonic red "you talk too much Adam, so shut up and FIGHT" and with that Angel dash forward into Adam and the Army.

**Present**

Running towards the army, Angel uses _Exceed Streak_ that took out half the human side of the army and a few the demons, body parts flew in the air, blood coating the ground. He quickly did a _Combo C_ follow by a _High Roller_ launching a few in the air with him, Angel quickly did an _Aerial Combo_ follow up with a _Roulette Spin_ slashing at the demons and humans airborne, blood spray all around the rest of the army and Adam on the ground.

Still in mid-air, Angel use his _**Devil Bringer**_ to _Snatch_ a foot soldier and to quickly use _Split_ to slash downward on the soldier and to create a shockwave of power sending the demons and the little group of humans left away from the area, Adam just smirk and dash toward Angel, cocking his fist back, Angel saw this and pull his _**Devil Bringer**_ back and once both were near each other, unleash their fist, that connected into a fist bump, that send powerful shockwave of power around the area.

Adam slash his other arm towards Angel, but it was block by _**Red Queen**_ creating another shockwave of power, now both Angel and Adam were in a deadlock, a demonic looking orb surround them in a fight to overpower the other.

Adam looks at me and smirks "well my little _**Project **_you have improve a little" he said with a some venom to his word, Angel just kept on pushing forward, not giving in to Adams word.

Both started to release more demonic energy that it was visible and the air around them started to effect the area, the soldiers or demons near them, couldn't stand the aura and the air, they were kill just by the energy alone, the rest couldn't breathe.

Angel activated his _**Devil Trigger Mode**_, his hair got whiter, his eyes glowed a demonic red, red vein appear around him, also his coat turn a blood red color, the area around him and Adam turn white with some kind of black wind flying around.

Angel's powers increase and started to push Adam back, he saw this and activated his own _**Devil Trigger Mode**_, Adam started to turn into a pure flesh demon, his skin turn black with red veins bulging out of his skin, a pair of horns pop out of his head, black/red bat like wings out of his back, his teeth turn razor sharp, all in all Adam turn into the true monster he his.

Angel saw this, but never back down, he push forward, both fighters never letting down, letting out raw demonic power, until a huge wave burst out from both Devil/Demon fighter and both vanish in a burst of pure speed, everyone that was still alive were in awe, shock and fear of both fighters.

Another shockwave appear near them to see Angel using _**Red Queen**_ to block a swipe from Adams claws, while using his _**Devil Bringer**_ arm to hold Adams other hand from clawing Angel, both fighters vanish in another burst of speed, taking out a section of the Facility and army.

They again appear near a wall, Angel having smash Adams head into the wall with his _**Devil Bringer**_ while _**Red Queen**_ was being push to stab Adam, but couldn't cause it was being hold down by a clawed hand, another burst and they appear on the ceiling, Angel being smack to it holding Adams fiery fist with an ethereal hand, again they vanish and re-appear in mid-air clashing, both trying to overpower one another.

All the raw demonic energy they were releasing was causing a lot of damage to the area around them, the walls started to rust, the remaining soldiers or demons started to aged or disintegrated, Both Adam and Angel were releasing a lot of power that in a sudden flash a huge explosion rocked the whole Facility and also destroy half, if not more of the Facility.

Angel now out of his _**Devil Trigger Mode**_, was hovering in the air with a demonic looking backpack on his back, this was _**Lucifer**_, Angel looks down, only to quickly dodge a huge claw that came out of the dust cloud that form in the Facility and the cloud came the a huge demon Adam with a pissed off look.

Angel just gave Adam a smirk and with that he started a dance, pulling out ethereal red swords "first I wipe it out" six sword in each hand "then I thrust it!" he threw the blades at the now shock Adam, who couldn't move since he wasn't familiar with his demon body yet, Angel flew at him "with great force!" stabbing a few swords into Adams demonic body, getting a roar of pain, Angel then jump away and started to throw the blades "every angle…" Angel threw more swords with grace "It penetrates!" a few more throws "until, with great strength…!" Angel twisted his body, six more swords and he threw them "I… Ram it in!" he then took on last sword, swinging in the air with grace fit for a dancer and threw it.

Once he did he landed on the ground with a red rose in his mouth "in the end… until we are all satisfied" he claps his hand and the now visual heart exploded, Adam howl in pain, flesh and bones flew around, Angel then grab the rose from his mouth and threw it at the lone sword that pierce Adams heart and the now make shift heart mark "and your set free…!" and when the rose made contacted with the blade and explosion came, killing a shock Adam at this revelation.

Angel stood in the air, hovering in place, looking at Adams now dead body 'I did it' thought Angel "after all this years" he whispers softly, a smile creeping on his face "am free" he said, a true smile appearing on his face and with that he flew in the sky screaming in victory, Angel finally was free, free of all the torture, Angel looks at the destroy facility with disgust and pulls out a strange stone that was emitting demonic energy, with a quick grip on the stone, Angel destroy it and a strange mist appear around him, until it grew in size and it quickly vanish, showing that Angel vanish.

He was set free…

**Tokyo, Japan**

Angel appear in an alleyway of the huge city of Tokyo, Japan at night time, he felt all the demonic and holy energy flowing through the area, he quickly hid all his weapon and pull down the sleeve over his _**Devil Bringer**_ and put a glove to cover the hand and quickly join the streets of Japan looking around in awe.

After a while he felt a shockwave of raw demonic energy, he quickly follow the energy, that lead him to an abandon factory, he enter the factory and slowly walks in, looking around for the source "_**my oh my, what do we have here**_" said an elegant yet sultry female voice, Angel looks toward the shadows and saw the upper part of a female, naked.

The female had long silky brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes, Angel looks at her and feels a lot of demonic energy coming out of her "so you're the one releasing a lot of demonic energy" he said while the woman walk forward, showing her other half was that of a spider "_**yes, but how do you know am a demon**_" she ask in mild shock, Angel just smirks, taking of his glove and pulling up the sleeve showing his arm to the demon, a bright flash appear around Angel and behind his back appear _**Rebellion**_ (from DMC Devil May Cry) "simple beautiful, I came to stop you, since your also releasing a lot of demonic lust and attracting human males to feed on" was his reply while pointing at the dead body of males in a corner.

Angel grab the hilt of his sword, Angel dash towards the demon, who was rubbing her breast that somehow turn into small laser cannons from her nipples, shooting him down, Angel dodge left and right while moving forward.

Angel towards her and yell "_Stinger's Million Stabs_" he thrust _**Rebellion**_ forward and then follow it with hundreds of stabs into the demon woman stomach, making her roar in pain, once finish he quickly yell "_High Time_" doing an upper slash "_Aerial Rave_" he yell, doing an air combo into the lustful demon.

Angel quickly jump away from her to dodge another one of her kind, until more started to appear "holy shit" mutter Angel in shock at the number of half-naked ladies, but he focus on getting out of this alive.

Once he was a good distance away, a bright flash appear around him blindly the demon women's and on his right hand he was a demonic looking briefcase, this is (like Dante from Devil May cry 4) _**Pandora's Box**_ he gave a smirk, throwing the briefcase down to the floor, in which turn into a _Gauntlet Gun_, he started to shoot at all the demons, making them huddle together.

Right after that, there was another flash and Angel pull the now briefcase up in the air, another flash and it turn in a _Bazooka_ and started to fire a them launching them into the air, another flash and it turn into a Three bladed _Boomerang _and threw it at all them, hitting each one of the demon women's.

After the _Boomerang_ return and a flash later, Angel twirl the briefcase around until he position it behind him and another flash appear a spiral like sphere surrounded him and mini missile launcher appear around horizontal turning into a _Mobile Missile Battery_ and started to fire a barrage of missile on the still air born demon women's killing/destroying them all into a bloody mess, after that was over there was another flash and the _**Pandora's Box **_in hand he puts it on the floor letting it open and letting out a lot of violent dark taboo energy and quickly closing it, kicking it upward and grabbing it by the handle "guess they could handle all of this" said Angel with a smirk a bright flash appear around body showing him with his _**Devil Bringer**_ now wrap hidden and walking out of the warehouse, not knowing of the audiences he had.

**3 Years later**

After Angel when commando on the demon horde of naked- woman, he also started to get attack by others like Fallen Angel's and Exorcists, some were strong, others weak, but in every battle he almost die if it wasn't for Kate, his 'tail beast' or 'Infinite no Yoko' that was created and seal inside of him.

Also during the year he sign up into an academy call _Kuoh Academy_, a former all-girls school that has recently turned co-ed, the student population consists of human beings, but angels, fallen angels and devils roam in secret.

He use his _**Biomass**_ to shrink to the age of 16 to attend and use a sling on his left arm so it looks like he injure himself while hiding the _**Devil Bringer**_, he use the name Tenshi (Angel) Kazama, the first few months were normal, until he somehow gain a reputation of 'Prince of _Kuoh Academy_' because he was always the perfect gentleman, since all the boy's there were perverts and also got him on the boy's sides 'shit list', heck a few made a small group to try to intimated him and beat him up, but even do he had an 'injure arm' (hint*hint) he kick their asses and send them to the nurses room and since he had witnesses to show that it was in self-defense he was free of all charges and the little group expel.

He also was getting a lot of dating request, he took a few and denied a few, he also join the Kendo club, since he didn't want to get rusty and when he fought the team captain of the Kendo club, let's just say that everyone in the school (meanie all the perverts) were scare shitless, because the Kendo team captain was the most skilled student there, but Angel show her wrong and offer a few pointers.

He also made friends with the new girl call Amano Yuuma and over the month they became great friends and after the week she asks him out on a date, were they went to the carnival, the mall and finally the parks fountain.

**Present**

Here we see Tenshi and Yuuma near the fountain laughing and having a good time, but inside Yuuma's mind she was a wreck, you may ask why, well she was actually a Fallen Angel order to kill Tenshi, but over the time she hang out with him, she started to really fell in love with him, but she knew that if she didn't follow through she would die.

So putting on the mask of a sadistic bitch she lean forward and ask "Tenshi-kun can I make a request" Tenshi(Angel) chuckle and said "sure" she leans more to his ear and whispers "would you….die for me?" before Tenshi could react he was stab through the stomach by what appears to be a Light spear, Tenshi shock looks towards Yuuma to see a pair angel black wings, tears running down her eyes "forgive me" she whispers flying away, Tenshi fell backwards, blood spilling all over the floor and to a piece of paper that fell from his pocket, his mind went blank and let the darkness consume him.

**Inside the Occult Club**

Here we see four female students one was a red hair buxom, she wore the traditional _Kuoh Academy_ clothing, her name was Rias Gremory, next to her was Akeno Himejima, who was also worry about the summoning that was supposed to happen, sitting near them was Kira Yuto (female Kiba) and the finally member of the club was Koneko Tojo who was eating a sweet with a sad expression.

They waited for the summoning to work but every hour that passes on the big club, brought them bigger guilt, but more Rias.

"He didn't use the summoning contract" said Akeno worried as she stood beside her president. Rias gave a worry/tired sigh and said "I know, first time my intuition was wrong" she said the guilt of a humans death on her heart and soul, knowing she could of save him.

Koneko sigh and turns towards them "just inform Sona of the death of a student. Let her do the rest for now" was her advice, Rias nodded and told Akeno to do it "hai Bucho" with that Akeno left to inform Sona.

**In the park**

Here we see the still form of Tenshi, until his left arm gave a pulse and shot towards the light spear stuck in his stomach, absorbing the holy energy in it and into his system, he quickly started to wake up "holy crap, that stung like a bitch" mutter Tenshi slowly getting up, his wound healing up quick **'**_**well Angel-kun that did have holy energy, but thanks to that your Angel side his now strong like your Devil side'**_ said Kate through their mental link, Tenshi just nodded and looks towards the way he saw Yuuma fly away "well something is going on and am about to find out" he said before leaving the area to head home to start school tomorrow.

**The next day**

He could see Tenshi running down the street to school since was late, was near the gates and made a mad dash to his classroom.

In his class we could see the teacher with a sad smile "we were inform of the death of Tenshi-" that's all he could say when the door was open to reveal Tenshi taking in a few deep breaths, shocking everyone in the room.

Once Tenshi was able to control his breathing he looks up and saw that the whole classroom was looking at him in shock, so he said the first thing that came to mind "what".

**Cliffhanger :3 so what yall think? Good? Bad? Plz review favorite and follow if you want to find out what happens next.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Laterz**


	3. Attention

Attention to all readers and writers, there is two groups that want to shut down all fanfiction sites, their call SOPA and PIPA, their trying to shut down our site, OUR stories, OUR creativity and are we gonna let them do that? HELL NO! am not going down without a fight, so I ask you guys and gals, if you agreed go to this site .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
